Warmth
by Miryoku
Summary: A warm can of coffee, a heavy dose of rain, and a warm hug from Ryou Bakura can make any girl blush. RyouTéaBakura fic. Oneshot.


Yoku: Another first for me. I've never written a Ryou-Téa-Bakura romance fic before, so I decided to try it out. Also I will refer Yami Bakura as Bakura in this story. So hope you all like!

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes I will take care of it when I have the time… Rated just in case.

Disclaimer: Do not sue! Since I do not own!

**Summary:** A warm can of coffee, a heavy dose of rain, and a warm hug from Ryou Bakura can make any girl blush. Ryou-Téa-Bakura fic. One-shot.

**Warmth**

Small pellets of water drizzled down in the dark grey dome above the sky. Muddy puddles formed, people ran around looking for shelter, and cars drove by slashing the slippery wet pavement.

One particular girl went running through. Her shoes splashed against the sidewalk, her hair fanned out, and her arms were raised above her head with a yellow backpack in her grasp trying her best to block the rain.

Téa Gardner caught her breath walking underneath a store's canopy. She brought her arms down to the side while wiping off the droplets of water from her face and hair. She checked her watch then let out a frustrated sigh. Running a hand through her hair again she smoothed out her school uniform and started out again.

The brunette checked out next to the crosswalk, neither car came passing by the intersection till the light turned yellow.

A speeding car came running through and Téa just so happens to stand near an open puddle.

She let out a small shriek when the vehicle came in contact with the wet liquid; closing her eyes she waited for the hit.

She waited and waited but nothing came.

The drenched girl-who dropped her bag in surprise-blinked.

"Ryou…"

A white haired teen stood beside her. His dark blue umbrella was tipped in front of them blocking the wave from hitting them both.

"You alright, Téa…?" he questioned, hovering the cover above his head, once he figured it was clear, standing near the girl.

She gave him a kind smile. "Yeah, thanks," she replied noting his previous action.

He batted her a smile. "So what are you doing out here, drenched I might add," he added eyeing her soaked form.

"Eh… I sort of ran late for practice then for the bus. So basically I was trying to make it home before it started pouring but that never happened…" Téa trailed shivering from the cold.

Ryou noticed and caught on to the wind blowing catching on to the droplets of water slanted in their direction.

"Come on…" Ryou Bakura took hold of her elbow guiding her across the walk and covering them both with his umbrella.

"Achoo…"

"Bless you…"

A sniffle, "Thanks…"

- -

Téa hugged the jacket her friend lent her. It wasn't as warm she thought it would be but it was worth it when she pulled it on and consumed most of the heat.

The two had made it out of the rain when they heard a struck of lightning and saw streaks of lights flashing in the dark abyss.

They quickly made it to a porch at the park produced with a couple of benches and a canopy covering over their head.

So far Téa sat alone sitting on top of one of the bench table with her shoulders hunched together and her teeth chattering. She pulled herself together, drifting deeper into Ryou's black rain coat. Her head was bent down staring down at her cold thighs.

Her attention was soon brought back to the person making its way towards her.

Ryou smiled and stood underneath the canopy. Clasping his blue umbrella, he gave it a violate shake, and lying it next to her.

"Here," he dangled a can in front of her.

With her hands she took hold of it and let out a sigh.

"So warm…" she mumbled beginning to rub it against her cheek. A chuckle was heard and Téa turned to him pink in the cheeks. "Um… thanks again Ryou…" she motioned to her warm drink and his dark colored coat.

He gave her another smile and took a step up on the bench seat. Sitting his bottom down on the table top, the two sat side by side next to one another with their shoulders touching.

Ryou was hunched over with a can in his grasp and his elbows on his knees.

"No problem…" his voice mixed.

The boy was looking the other way, but Téa could see a slight difference coming from the teen.

With his hazard hair style and kind brown eyes staring off in to the distance, it was sort of difficult to tell if it's the Spirit of the Ring or Ryou Bakura sitting right next to her. She decided to dismiss the thought and looked away from him.

"Hey…"

"…I'm not a horse Téa," an amused tone ripped out.

The dancer looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Funny, real funny…" he just chuckled.

"Anyways yes… is there something on your mind?" his voice mixed again.

She eyed him for a minute then looked away. "I'm just wondering…" Téa looked back at him, this time his eyes slanted than normal and his hair had stayed put. "Just who am I speaking to?" she leered peeking at him.

A smirk made its way, "Why me of course…" his voice then mixed with a calmer tone swirling in. "Why do you ask?" his eyes gleamed.

Téa looked at him hard; turning her head away she blew her bangs away from her face. "Honestly Ryou, I'd know that Bakura would be the one teasing but I hardly had my doubts on you."

Both the spirit and Ryou blinked in confusion.

Téa opened one of her eyes from leaning back moments ago, her can of coffee left untouched beside her. She straightened herself and looked at him. She brought a finger under her left eye and blew a raspberry at him.

"That was for payback," she teased looking away from him.

"Payback…" they mumbled.

"Oh really…? For what, I might add?" Yami Bakura made his move, his millennium item shifted underneath his shirt.

Téa grinned leaning away.

A thunderous _boom_ echoed through slicing the calm air. Hard rain thumped above the canopy and the scene in front of them. A cold breeze wavered causing Téa to jerk back in to her previous form.

She squeezed her eyes shut and curled her legs up so that they were covered. Her teeth chattered and she hugged herself.

Ryou Bakura suddenly noticed after gazing out towards the park's perimeter. With his right he pulled Téa close to him.

The brunette's eyes widen when she fell into the boy's warm form. "Ryou… what are you—"

"You're cold, right?" she looked at him but suddenly regretted it when his profile was close to her's. "Obviously you are…" he whispered causing her face to grow red, "with the way you were shaking and all…" his voice changed but his eyes stayed to his normal shade of brown.

The dancer stilled her violent tremors, ceasing bit by bit.

Although she was still cold, her shaking wasn't making her feel any better and the lack of warmth was causing her to lean further in the boy's embrace.

Téa wanted to look away from his murderous gaze but his eyes seemed to lock her stare. "Ba—" the boy shook his head, interrupting her, a smirk playing on his face. "Ry—" again he shook his head. 'I'm so confused…' her mind swirled.

Another round of cold air stirred as it came piercing through. Téa, out of surprise, bumped herself closer to the young teen. Her hands grasped on to his dry shirt. After realizing what she did she jumped back feeling embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry," she squeaked.

"It's alright," his calm voice reassured her, but the grip he had on her made her a bit uncomfortable. "Still cold…?" he asked a minute later when he felt her relax.

"Uh…"

"Because if you are, I know of a better way to keep you warm…"

Téa replied with blush and an 'ew', which was apparent in her voice. "Ryou Bakura you pervert," she hit him in the arm causing him to fall off his seat.

A blush quickly came and covered his light cheeks.

"That's not what I meant!" Bakura's voice cried out but took on a much calmer tone.

He sat back down and tried to push his blush away, but his host was feeling most embarrassed by the girl's statement.

She gave him a confused look, "Then what do you mean?"

"Why this of course…" he took a hold of her shoulders and pressed his lips against her's.

Téa stiffened and was shocked to say the least when she felt his lips. His body heat radiating off him and her cheeks began to heat up as well. She felt him move away from her only to brush his lips against her's before he decided stare at her blue eyes.

A strange shine glowed in his eyes. Most of his front hair went to his yami's state but his eyes and facial features stayed natural.

"Téa…" their voices mixed.

Something clicked when she heard him or was it them, when she stared at his brown eyes. Sub-consciously she looped her arms around him meeting his lips once more. The girl closed her eyes and felt his arms embrace her around the waist.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like as hours, when the two finally broke away.

Téa bumped her side forehead against his chest and his cheek rested against the side of her brown hair. Neither one of them said a word. For once they felt embarrassed to say anything and they didn't want to interrupt their thoughts.

Especially Ryou Bakura; as he brushes through the night's events between the girl and himself.

He didn't know what was going on with him and the spirit. The two didn't say much in their mind link as they continued to stare off in to the distance, pink in the cheeks and his heart pounding. His eyes caught on to the un-opened coffee can, sitting on the other side of the girl. He lifted a hand and brought his other arm over in attempt to open it.

"Hmm…" he heard her make a sound.

He brushed it off and took a sip.

Yami Bakura gagged, his hair straightened to its natural look and his eyes darkened.

"It's cold…"

It was quiet for a mere second before the girl giggled against his chest.

"Sorry I can't help you there," she said.

He looked down at her a smirk dangling at the corner of his mouth. "I'm sure you can…"

Téa looked up only to feel his lips on her's again. She smiled against him and cuddled closer.

With the wind blowing endlessly and the rain slowing calming down; the two waited with one another till the storm died down.

**THE END**

Yoku: I'm so frustrated! The ending sucked and I'm running out of ideas for a new Seto and Téa romance fic! I mean I have a couple of ideas for those two but it's another one of those general and humor fics. (sighs) oh well…

Anyways, I hope you all like that, but like I said the ending sucked and I couldn't get any more ideas to end this romance fic between the two or three of them.

It was an awesome mix between the triangles though. Something that I've never done before… So sorry for some OOC in this chapter people it's my bad.

Oh and on a note between the characters, I thought that since those two are together I was thinking of them as a silent and well put out pairing or something along the lines of that… yeah…

Please read and review! I'd really much appreciate it and I will try my best to update on my chaptered stories and or add in more one-shots!

Sudden argue to write out more of my favorite pairings… (Seto and Téa)

Oh yeah, I just gotta add this as well but later on I'm planning on writing a Joey and Téa romance. Yeah I wanted to at least try it out.


End file.
